Family Milestones
by sbk2304
Summary: Brittana fluff! Collection of one shots, starting based on a dream I had..
1. Family

**This is my first Brittany/Santana story, and this is basically the dream I had the other night, (except it seems I was Santana), so I have just built on my dream. One shot!**

**PS. Trigger warnings: mentions of rape.**

I wiped my arm across my forehead as I listened to the principal drone on and on. I don't know what is happening to me. I feel like I'm about to drop dead. I don't want to be here. I should be at home where I belong, taking care of my girlfriend. She needs to be taken care of. I looked at the mass of people surrounding me in the cramped hall. When did it get so hot? I need to get out of here. I pushed past person after person until I reached the door and the empty corridor that lay beyond it. I heard my name being hissed, but I ignored it. I need to get out. I dragged myself to the girls' bathroom and leant against the sink, staring at myself in the mirror. My face was pale and sweaty. I quickly splashed some water on it and headed out to my car, leaving the college behind me.

* * *

I opened the door without making a sound. Everything was quiet inside my girlfriend's house. I walked into the kitchen and greeted her mother warmly. She gave me a hug and a concerned look.

"Are you feeling okay? You look sort of pale," she asked, feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine," I replied. "It's just hot today."

She nodded in understanding. "Go on up. She's waiting for you. Oh, and dinner's at 7."

I turned and began to make my way up the carpeted stairs to her room. Our room. I had moved in a couple of months ago. My parents hadn't exactly taken our news well, so I'd come here. This was like my second family anyway, and I'd long since gotten over my parents' rejection. It hurt, yes, but I had more important things to worry about.

I knocked on the door softly before entering. I chuckled to myself, realising that the pile of blankets on the bed was in fact my girlfriend, her hair splayed out across the pillow. I slipped my shoes off and got in the bed behind her.

"San?" She mumbled.

"I'm home baby," I wound my arm around her, my hand resting protectively on her protruding bump.

Let me start over. Brittany and I are 20 years old. I attend college here in Lima. When Britt couldn't graduate in 2012, I changed my mind about pursuing my dreams and stayed at home until she graduated the year after. A few drunken nights of celebrating and some pretty memorable months later, I proposed when on a trip to visit friends in New York. Everything was fine, until the night before we were due to return home to Lima. Brittany had been to the store alone, and when walking back she was attacked. She never could tell me exactly what happened, but the bastard raped her. My Brittany, my lovely innocent Brittany, raped. By some thug. We got justice, of course, and Brittany ended up pregnant. And that's how our story began. We'd decided to keep it, raise it as our own, and never tell our child how he or she was really conceived. It doesn't matter to us. He or she is ours, and will be loved by both of us. I only have a few days left of college, and then when the baby is born the three of us will be leaving Lima for good and heading to New York, where Britt can teach dance and I can pursue my singing. The three of us. Our family.

"Santana?" Brittany turned over carefully and her piercing blue eyes caught mine. "I don't feel too good." She winced.

"Are you too hot?" I asked worriedly, feeling her forehead. "You are a little clammy, I'll get a cloth and-"

"San," Britt interrupted me. "I think it's time."

My eyes widened. "What? It's too early; you're not due for another 3 weeks!"

She silenced me with a kiss. "The doctor said it's perfectly normal Santana, remember?"

I nodded, my eyes still wide. Brittany inhaled sharply as a pain rippled through her. "Britt?" I began to panic.

"I'm fine," she reassured me. "Breathe, San."

I did as she said. "Aren't I supposed to be telling you that?" I took a deep breath. "How long have you been having them?"

"A while, but it's getting more frequent."

"Shall I get your mom?"

She nodded. She seemed calm and in control. I was freaking out, what if something happened to Britt? What if something happened to the baby? Oh my, a baby. How are we supposed to keep a baby alive? I can't even keep fish alive!

"Santana?" Brittany interrupted my thoughts. I looked at her blankly. "My mom?"

"Your mom. Yes, of course." I ran down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen, breathless.

"I think Britt's in labour!" Her mouth dropped open, and she snatched up the phone.  
"Go and get her ready," she commanded me quietly as she began dialling.

I didn't need telling twice. I entered the room to find Brittany attempting to stand and fetch her bag.

"Whoa, Mommy!" I gently pushed her back down. "Mamí's got it."

She smiled briefly at my use of our soon to be official names, until her face contorted in pain. I flew to her side in terror, gripping her hands until it was over. I kissed her softly and helped her up from the bed.

"Ready to go meet Baby Lopez-Pierce?" I squeezed her hand comfortingly, seeing the trace of fear beneath the confident exterior. She had tried so hard to be strong for my sake. I had told her that I would support her whatever she decided, and that it was up to her whether to keep the baby or not, but she was adamant that she would carry our baby. Our child. It sounds right saying that. Our child.

I dropped to my knees before she could take a step, and placed a kiss on her bump.

"Mamí loves you." I whispered. I looked up to see tears brimming in Brittany's eyes.

"B?" I asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm just so happy," her face was full of love.

This was it. The moment when our lives would change forever.

"Let's go."

* * *

Hours later I sat by Brittany's bedside, gazing at her lovingly. She was fast asleep on the tall hospital bed, and she was snoring lightly. I stood up silently and made my way over to the foot of the bed for what seemed like the thousandth time.

The newborn blinked up at me, his dark hair damp and curly. I stroked his hand gently, and he clutched my finger in his little fist.

"Hey little guy," I whispered. He began to whimper softly, and I carefully picked him up. I held him against my chest and returned to my seat. His eyes were wide, and he stared at me in awe. He looked so much like Brittany. My heart swelled with love for the perfect little being in my arms. He whimpered again, and I rocked him slowly, singing quietly.

_For you, there'll be no more crying._

_For you, the sun will be shining._

As I sang his eyes never left my face, and all the while he kept hold of my finger.

_And I love you I love you I love you,_

_Like never before._

I dropped a kiss on the now sleeping baby's head, and looked over at my fiancée.

She lay there beaming at me.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Since he started crying," she admitted. "That was beautiful Santana."

I reached over with my spare hand and laced my fingers through hers, smiling.

She looked down at him. "I know it's not even possible, but he looks like us Santana. Our son."

At her words my face split into a huge grin, and tears of happiness sprung to my eyes. I leaned across, careful not to wake him, and met her lips. "I love you."

I glanced down at him, at my son. "I love you too. James Lopez-Pierce." It sounded good. Britt squeezed my fingers, smiling. She yawned.

"I'm so tired." She yawned again.

I untangled my fingers and gently put James on her chest, before climbing up to lay beside her. I took her in my arms, my head on her shoulder, and held them both close as she drifted off to sleep. My heart was bursting with love and joy. I didn't think it was possible for me to be this happy. I had come a long way since high school, when I was afraid of showing my love for Brittany. Back then I thought I'd never have the courage to be with her, let alone propose and have a baby. Officially we've been together 3 years, and some may say we've gone into things too fast, that we're too young to know what we want, but I know what I want. Brittany is my soulmate, and I'll always love her. From a young age every future I imagined had her included. Early years she was always there as a friend, but as our relationship evolved and changed, I knew that she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. My Brittany. Also now little James, and any future Lopez-Pierce offspring. I loved calling myself Santana Lopez-Pierce, even though we're not technically married yet. Brittany's always scolding me for introducing myself to people like that before our wedding, but I can't help it. I can't wait to call her my wife.

I yawned; the stress of the day was finally taking its toll.

"Welcome to the world baby," I whispered, and watched him sleep through my closing eyelids, before succumbing to the darkness and joining my family in their dreams.

**Please review! **


	2. School

**I decided to continue my last one shot 'Family' and make it into a series of one shots about the same universe, called Family Milestones. Hope you like it! **

* * *

_Dear the Pierce-Lopez family,_

_We are pleased to confirm that your son James has been accepted into our school, please see below a list of essentials he will need. We will send a further letter in the coming months informing you of when term starts. _

_Yours Sincerely_

_Mr Thompson_

I read the letter with shaking fingers, before moving onto the next one. My foot tapped the ground, and I chewed on my lip nervously. It can't be that date already, can it? Of course it can't. He's too young for school. He was only born yesterday! It's fine; we can just ring up and say we made a mistake. They'll understand. He's too little.

My thoughts were interrupted by hands latching onto the back of my t-shirt.

"San its 4.30am, come back to bed. We still have hours before we need to get up." Brittany's sleepy voice came from the pile of blankets on the bed behind me.

I turned to her, clutching the crumpled letter in both hands with wide eyes.

She peeked out from underneath her pillow, and took in my expression. She sat up carefully, watching me with a concerned face. She began to open her mouth but I beat her to it.

"He's too small Britt; we can keep him at home." My voice was pleading. "He can go next year!"

She crawled across the bed and pulled me into her chest, rocking me back and forth. "Santana, we've talked about this. He is six years old; it's time for him to start school. What's wrong baby? You weren't like this when he started Kindergarten." Her hand rubbed my back.

"It's not the same!" I wailed. "He's growing up and he's going to move out and get married and have children of his own. Everything's moving too fast, Britt. I don't want him to move out!" My voice was high and panicked.

Britt chuckled. "San, he is six years old. He's not going to move out anytime soon! He's going to be in first grade, and he's going to learn new things that he can tell us all about when we go and pick him up." She moved back and pulled me down against the pillows, tucking the blankets around me. "Now rest for a bit before he comes and wakes us up, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered.

She pressed her lips to my shoulder. "If only the Glee Club could see you now." She laughed to herself, squeezing my hand comfortingly.

"Shut up," I muttered, suppressing a smile.

She ran her hand around my side and held it on my belly protectively. "Everything will be fine. Anyway, we are not going to lose our kid, or this little one."

I put my hand on hers, feeling myself calm slightly. "You're right. We're never going to lose James. Or he or she who is currently kicking the hell out of my bladder." I grimaced and then laughed as Brittany giggled and placed her head on my stomach.

_Yeah._ I thought. _We're going to be fine._

* * *

"Mamí! Mommy! Come on, it's time for school!" A bundle of energy flew into the room and jumped onto our double bed, careful to avoid my stomach. We had had a particularly alarming incident towards the beginning of my pregnancy when he had landed hard on my stomach early one morning and I panicked, resulting in a trip to the emergency room and a serious talk with our son. Everything was fine, but he was extra careful around me now. I squeezed my eyes shut, pretending to snore softly.

"Mamí! I know you are awake!" I opened my eyes to find a serious expression on his face. "It's time for school!" His dazzling blue eyes were exactly the same shade as Brittany's.

"Okay Jay, lets wake mommy yeah?" I hushed him using the nickname I'd picked up over the years. He nodded. I don't know how she'd managed to stay asleep during his grand entrance but she was about to get woken the hard way. I covered my ears as he launched himself at her, and heard her shriek in surprise.

"James Lopez-Pierce!"

"Mommy it's time for school!"

"Is it? I don't think that's today Jay!" Brittany winked at me.

"Mommy stop it, you know it is!" James scowled. Despite not having my genes, he was practically identical to myself when I was his age in personality.

Brittany laughed and shifted him gently off of her chest, slipping out of bed and pulling my old college hoodie on over her shirt. "Come on then!" She raced him downstairs, giggling. I followed more slowly, and reached the kitchen just as Brittany was getting the pancake ingredients out from the cupboard.

I stood in the doorway and watched as she helped him crack the eggs and mix everything together. _It's just school Santana. You will get used to it in a few days._ The mental lecture was not much help. I sighed and mentally shook myself. _Snap out of it Santana._

I made my presence known and walked into the kitchen. Brittany glanced up.

"Want some pancakes baby?" She asked, twisting round to kiss me. I put my arms around her waist and nodded, hugging her tight.

"Thank you for this morning," I whispered.

"No problem San," she replied just as quietly.

James looked up, frowning. "What are you whispering about?" He demanded.

I squeezed Britt tighter and pulled back, laughing at the expression on her face.

"So help me Santana, if he starts talking about Lima Heights..." She joked.

I pretended not to hear. "I was just telling Mommy that I am going to make you an extra special lunch for your first day of school!" I smiled brightly at him, and his little face crinkled as he smiled back. Brittany was right. Everything will be fine.

* * *

The tears rose in my eyes once more as I glanced in the rear-view mirror to see James sitting patiently with his new school bag. His blonde hair was combed neatly, and he had the top button done up of his new shirt. He looked so cute and tiny.

"Mamí are we there yet?" He asked innocently. I got choked up so Brittany answered for me.

"Mamí's a bit emotional right now baby, we'll be there soon!" She smiled at him before turning back to me and squeezing my knee.

I swallowed. _Stop it._ I told myself. _You are supposed to be setting an example for your son. _

I stared at the road ahead, clutching the steering wheel tightly. I heard him gasp as he caught sight of his new school. I had to admit, it was a nice place, and the staff we had met on our tour had been very friendly.

We pulled up outside, and James squirmed to get out. I clambered out of my seat, slowed down by my heavily pregnant state. I walked round the front of the car to find Brittany crouched down and talking earnestly to the little boy.

"You're in big school now Jay, so you have to do as your teacher tells you like you do when me or Mamí ask you something, and if anyone is mean to you, you tell someone, okay?" I saw her wipe a tear of her own from her cheek.

He nodded solemnly and hugged her, before running over to me.

I crouched down as far as my bump would allow. "You go have fun okay?" I told him, trying to maintain composure. "Mommy will be here after school to pick you up, and I will see you at home."

"I will Mamí, see you later." He hugged my knees, the highest part of me he could reach, before running in the direction of the bustling group of first graders, grinning madly.

Brittany stood next to me and put her arm over my shoulders. The other hand clutched mine tightly, indicating that she wasn't quite as unruffled about our son starting school as she appeared.

"He's so brave." She murmured.

I nodded. "He's a Lopez-Pierce, nothing fazes us."

She snorted. "So you aren't fighting the urge to take him home right now?" She reached up and tucked a stray bit of my hair out of my face.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I avoided her gaze and kept my eyes on James, watching as he met up with his best friend, a blonde haired little girl called Ellie, from Kindergarten.

Britt followed my line of sight and immediately began looking around for Ellie's parents. We had met them soon after we moved here to the outskirts of New York, and our children had grown up together. Brittany and I had followed through with our plan to move here soon after James was born, but whilst she had been successful with her dancing, I had decided to postpone my singing career until we were financially stable and so found myself a job working in an office near to our house, which happened to be managed by none other than Noah Puckerman. It wasn't exactly what I had seen myself doing with my life, but it paid the bills and made sure we didn't have to worry too much about money.

I watched as a friendly faced woman appeared and began to usher the first graders inside. Before he walked to the door, James turned, his eyes searching for us in the crowd of parents. When he located us his face lit up and he waved excitedly, before running inside after his class. The door shut behind them, and Brittany sniffled.

I turned to her and we held each other tight.

"He'll be okay, right?" I whispered into her hair.

"Of course he will. We'll see him after school." She pulled away and laced her fingers with mine. "Come on, we have a busy day ahead of us before he gets home." She tugged me out of the playground, and I looked back one last time before climbing into the driver seat of our car.

* * *

"Santana! How many times do I have to ask you to stop that incessant tapping?" Puck scowled at me on his way past my office. He had changed greatly from the immature boy he was back in high school. "I can hear you from next door!"

I jumped and looked up guiltily. "Sorry Puck. I'll stop this time, I swear." I glanced at the clock.

He visibly softened. "I know you are worried about your son's first day at school Santana, but he will be fine you know."

"I know," I smiled at him and typed a few words on my laptop. He nodded at me and exited back to his own office, and I shut the laptop down with a sigh.

Brittany should have rung by now. Where was she? What if something has happened? My knee bobbed up and down as I alternated staring at the clock and my phone.

"Santana!" I heard my boss' exasperated voice through the thin wall.

"Sorry!" I called back, slumping and resting my head in my hands. I hadn't been able to concentrate all day. I had dropped Brittany off at her dance studio, where she would finish in time to pick Jay up from school, and then headed to work. She had promised to ring me when she got him, but I still had heard nothing.

The silence was broken by the shrill sound of my ringtone. I snatched it up.

"Hello?"

"Mamí?" James shouted through the phone.

"Hey little guy! How was your first day?" I relaxed into my chair, relieved that he seemed okay.

"It was awesome! Mommy's taking me for ice cream!"

I heard Brittany shush him and I laughed. "I'll leave you both to it then, I'll see you later, okay?"  
"Okay Mamí!" His little voice was bursting with excitement.

"I'll see you when you get home San, I love you." Brittany spoke into my ear.

"Love you too Britt, see you soon." I put the phone down, grinning.

Puck poked his head round my open door and raised his eyebrows when he saw that I was not working. I jumped and frantically began to shuffle some papers, until I realised he was trying to suppress a grin.

"Go home, Santana. You can leave early today," he winked at me.

"Are you sure? Thank you so much!" I was so excited I hugged him round the waist.

He laughed and returned the hug, before a mock scowl appeared on his face. "I want you here on time tomorrow. I expect you to actually produce some work before you go on maternity leave! Oh, and say hello to Britt!"

"I will! Thanks Puck!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran to my car. I planned to meet my wife and son at the park, their favourite place for ice cream, and surprise them.

* * *

I stopped the car by the bench they were sitting on, and climbed out. James recognised the car and ran into my arms, ice cream smeared all over his face. I span him round, hugging him tightly to me.

"Mamí I can't breathe," he mumbled into my shoulder. I set him down and he ran back to the bench, dragging me by the hand. I sat between them and Britt automatically leaned her head on my shoulder.

"How come you're not at work?" She inquired.

"Puck let me go early to come and meet you both," I shifted back slightly as James wormed his way across our laps.

"School is awesome Mamí, and look! I drew you and Mommy a picture!" He pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his bag and held it out to me carefully.

I took it and opened it up. He had drawn our family as stick people. Brittany and I were holding hands, and James had drawn himself holding a circular pale shape. I squinted slightly, and Britt chuckled at my confused expression.

"What's that, Jay?" I asked, pointing at the pale blob.

He peered over the edge of the picture. "That's my little brother or sister, silly. Mommy told me a while ago that he or she was an egg, so I drew an egg. Do you like it?" His face gazed up at me earnestly.

My heart swelled. "I love it Jay. Thank you."

He put his head on my bump, and I looked up and met Brittany's proud gaze.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Please review! :D **

**Any ideas for the next parts would be welcome! **

**:)**


End file.
